1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to animal feed supplements and, in particular, to animal feed supplements in suspension form containing a substantial quantity of water insoluble powdered nutrients.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
The value of sugar-containing supplements as an energy source in animal diet has been recognized for many years. Phosphates have been added to the supplements as a source of dietary phosphorous; urea has been added to supply non-proteinous nitrogen; and fats have been included as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,952 as a source of energy. Vitamins have been included in these supplements as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,546.
There is currently no entirely satisfactory method of incorporating a substantial quantity of water insoluble nutrients in the liquid supplements while preserving the desirable liquid properties of the supplement. Examples of suitable water insoluble additives are calcium sources such as calcium carbonate, or calcium sulfate. Another product which has not been incorporated in liquid feed supplements successfully is monisan, a water insoluble drug additive.
Techniques presently practiced for suspending solids in liquid feeds comprises the use of clays such as attapulgite or bentonite clays. The clays must be used in large quantities, typically about 20 weight percent based on the weight of the supplement. Since the clays are inert, the user incurs a substantial cost for transportation and storage of an ingredient having no nutrient value.